


Living Up To Your Name

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I've never written smut before, M/M, Please don't be too harsh, Romance, Smut, i can't believe i'm posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the battle for Vale, James Ironwood is helping the refugees get settled at Beacon. Then, on his way back to his room, he gets cornered by a surprisingly sober Qrow who wants to know if he 'lives up to his name'.</p><p>Oddly enough, it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Up To Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this. 
> 
> There's a lot of fluff and relationship development tied into this 3.5k words. Hopefully it shows!

Sometime between James organizing beds for all those staying at the mostly intact Beacon Academy and heading up to his own room, he was cornered by Qrow. A mostly sober Qrow, in fact, if the light in his eyes was anything to go by.

“Qrow,” said James, glancing over his shoulder to realize that, yes, he had, in fact, been backed into a corner by the other man. A tricky thing, considering they were in a hallway.

“I got a question for you,” said Qrow. “Been bugging me since I realized you were Robocop.”

James blinked. “All right?”

“Do you live up to your name?” asked Qrow, cocking his head to one side.

His name? James? What was there to live up to? “I’m sorry?” said James, furrowing his brow.

“Ironwood,” said Qrow. His gaze flicked down to the general area below James’ belt. James felt his cheeks heat at the question.

“Oh,” he managed. Really, he should have expected this question, especially from Qrow. It came with having such a name and a half-metal body. But he didn’t expect the man to be sober when he asked it, nor did James expect the proximity of their bodies or the mischievous smirk that spread across Qrow’s face as he said it.

“Well,” said James. He cleared his throat, took a step forward in hopes of getting Qrow to back up and let him pass. Qrow didn’t. In fact, he may have scooted a little closer to James in response. “That… that hardly seems relevant.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “I’d argue it’s pretty damn relevant. The way I see it, if you got a metal dick, then you probably haven’t been laid since the accident.” Qrow’s smirk spread. “Which was what? Fifteen, twenty years ago? You’re damn insecure about people seeing you like this,” he gestured to James’ tattered clothes, which he still hadn’t had a chance to change out of, “so I figure you probably wouldn’t want people seeing you naked and see you have a few other changed bits.”

“I still don’t see how this is relevant,” said James. He caught the slight waver in his voice. The way his heartbeat had picked up from his vicinity to Qrow. The way he wondered – not hoped, he wasn’t an idiot, despite what Qrow said – what it was Qrow wanted from him.

Qrow shrugged, easy and casual, even when this intense. It was unnerving, to say the least.

“Simple – if you got laid, I think you’d loosen up,” said Qrow. He stuffed his hands into his pants’ pockets and grinned, leaning forward. His face was only a few inches away from James’. His hot breath ghosted James’ face.

“What do you think?” asked Qrow, grinning.

James swallowed hard. He glanced left and right, catching glimpses of the empty hallway Qrow had found him in. They were maybe twenty feet from his room, several stories above where everyone else was, but still, he worried people would see them like this.

Qrow, true to his nature, just stood there, grinning all the while, as James panicked silently.

And then, James reached forward, caught Qrow by the front of his shirt, and yanked Qrow roughly forward for a kiss.

It wasn’t a gentle kiss. It was a sharp, bruising thing that left them both gasping for air when they pulled back. Qrow’s one eye flashed red when he grinned at James, and James managed a weak smirk back.

“Your room?” said Qrow and James nodded, still dizzy from their kiss.

He led Qrow the twenty feet to his door, swiped it open, and allowed himself to be led inside.

The second the door was closed, Qrow was on him again. His mouth was hot and insistent upon James’. His hands slid down James’ arms – both of them, not just the flesh and blood one. His tongue swiped James’ lower lip and James opened his mouth to the hurricane that was Qrow Branwen.

His back hit the wall. Qrow peeled off what was left of Ironwood’s shirts. The mess of black and belts hit the ground. James’ eyes fluttered open to find Qrow staring up at him, grinning.

“What?” asked James, not at all ashamed, but a little surprised, when he heard how rough his voice had gone.

“Nothing,” said Qrow, his eyes sweeping up and down James’ shirtless form. “You’re just hot, is all.” Qrow’s mouth found the crook of James’ neck and James tilted his head back. Qrow’s mouth and tongue and _teeth_ made their way across his collarbone, making it impossible to think.

“Flattery will… ah, get you nowhere,” James managed.

Qrow chuckled against James’ skin and ran his tongue along the seam where flesh met metal just under his collarbone.

“Got you in here,” Qrow said, not sounding at all affected. And well, James couldn’t really argue with that. Then, “You never did answer my question.”

“What?” asked James, blinking hard. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to form a coherent thought. But it was hard with that hot mouth sliding across his chest and those firm, calloused hands running across his shoulders and down his arms. He’d never been more grateful for how sensitive he’d calibrated his cybernetics.

“Do you have iron wood?” asked Qrow. His mouth left Ironwood’s chest and worked its way back up his collarbone until he was sucking a mark into the crook of James’ neck.

James focussed on that feeling for a moment. Reveled in the heat and the way it stirred desire through his entire body. It made his next words, pained as they were, a bit easier.

“Yes,” said James, more than a little embarrassed.

Qrow paused. And this was it, James thought. Qrow may have made a joke about sleeping with him and his metal penis, but it was highly unlike he’d been serious at the time.

Qrow palmed James through the front of his pants and James’ hips jumped forward to meet the heat of Qrow’s hand. He gasped, head falling backward to bang into the wall behind him, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Arousal sparked through his body and pooled around Qrow’s hand, leaving him wanting for _more_ with only a simple touch.

God. Had it really been fifteen years? He’d jerked off in that time, but it was never the same. Never this intense.

A chuckle pulled him from his pleasure induced haze long enough for Qrow to tug James forward and onto his bed. Qrow fell back onto the bed and pulled James with him, leaving James straddling the other man.

Then, Qrow was cupping his face and tugging him down for another kiss. James opened his mouth immediately to the wet heat, allowed Qrow to guide him. Their mouths were hot and wet against each other, and the soft noises Qrow were making left James _aching_ for more.

His hips twitched, wanting to find friction. Qrow took the lead again, throwing a leg around James and hauling his hips into Qrow’s. Their groins met and James couldn’t help the groan that slid out of him. He rolled his hips into Qrow’s, his mouth still moving against the other man’s. Hissed as Qrow snapped his hips upward to get a better angle. Glorious friction and heat slid between them. James’ mind was a haze of want and need and pleasure-pain that made him quiver.

Then Qrow threw his other leg around James and flipped them over. Slid his legs out from under James and sat up, straddling him, rocking his hips slightly. James let his head fall back into the blanket and groaned again, hips twitching upward even as Qrow used his semblance enhanced strength to hold them down.

James watched as Qrow peeled off his shirt and cape in one smooth motion and tossed them aside. He reached behind himself and yanked off James’ boots without looking, then ditched his own.

“Move back,” said Qrow, his voice even rougher than James’ had been.

“What?”

Qrow shoved James’ chest lightly. “Move back,” said Qrow. “C’mon. Scoot.”

James moved backward until he was forced to sit up, his back against his headboard. Qrow climbed into his lap and ran his hands down James’ bare chest, no small amount of hunger in his eyes.

“Can you feel that?” asked Qrow, running a hand down James’ metal pectoral. James nodded.

“What about this?” Qrow’s hand slid along his metal hip. James nodded.

Qrow chuckled and leaned forward, his mouth a hairsbreadth from James. He rolled his hips, sending their groins sliding together again and again.

“What about that?” he asked in James’ ear. James’ only response was to groan and grope for Qrow’s face, hauling him in to kiss him again. Qrow dragged his teeth over James’ lower lip.

Then Qrow lifted his hips and shucked his pants in one smooth motion. And then Qrow was very much naked in James’ lap and James didn’t think he’d ever been so fortunate.

“Lift your hips,” Qrow said against his neck, his mouth already sucking another bruise into James’ collarbone. James nodded, hissing a breath in through his teeth when Qrow rolled his hips again. James lifted his own hips and felt more than saw Qrow yank off his pants and briefs in one smooth motion.

Qrow sat back on his heels, his erection straining in front of him, and took a long look at James’ half-metal body. James fought the urge to fidget. There was no disgust or confusion in Qrow’s body – not even at the erection that stood between James’ legs, straining similarly to Qrow’s, which was as silver and metal as the rest of his right side.

“No testicles,” commented Qrow, running a hand down James’ chest. James shook his head.

“Didn’t see a point. Lost one of ‘em in the accident, and the other never dropped again,” he said. “Doesn’t even work, just never got rid of it.” James found he wasn’t embarrassed to say such things in front of Qrow. There was no judgement in Qrow’s body language or expression just… _hunger_

“Couldn’t justify making yourself metal balls?” asked Qrow.

James chuckled. “If my engineers hadn’t been mostly men, back then, I don’t think I could have justified the penis. Much more efficient ways to pee, after all.”

“True ‘nough,” said Qrow. “Though it’s more a point of pride.”

“That’s what they said,” said James, vaguely remembering.

Qrow reached out and stroked the underside of James’ erection with one finger, watching James through hooded eyes. The simple touch set James’ skin on fire. His breath was loud and strained to his own ears.

“You feel that?”

James nodded, head falling back against the headboard. “Yeah.”

Qrow did it again. And again. Stroking up and down before wrapping his entire hand around James’ member and jerking him roughly but rhythmically. James’ hips snapped up and his head smacked the headboard again. He groaned as Qrow leaned forward, his ass lifting off of James’ legs.

James reached out and grabbed Qrow’s hips, eyes still only half open, and tugged Qrow closer. Qrow’s head fell onto James’ shoulder and it took James a second to realize why Qrow’s own breaths were coming in gasps.

Only one of Qrow’s hands was on James. The other was behind Qrow, moving slowly. _Oh._

“Qrow?” he managed.

Qrow’s missing arm came back around, grabbing a discarded tube of lube on the bed that James had only just noticed. Qrow must have had it in his pants.

“You wanna?” asked Qrow, his fingers stroking James lightly.

“Yeah,” said James, not really thinking about it. Then, he realized what Qrow meant and felt himself flush. “Wait you’re…”

Qrow tensed. “I swear if you make a bottom joke I will leave.” His voice left no room for argument. James nodded. That wasn’t what he’d meant. He just hadn’t realized Qrow wanted to… Well. _This._

“"I would never...,” said James trailing off. He nodded and said, “Yeah.”

Qrow chuckled and pressed his lips to James’ again, hard enough to bruise. One slick hand wrapped itself around James’ member and James felt another low moan in his throat. Heat in his cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. He wasn’t usually so loud. But, usually, he was alone.

“Don’t suppose you’re gonna shoot when you’re done, right?” asked Qrow against his lips.

“No,” said James, shaking his head. “Rest is the same though. Should be obvious.”

“And if it’s not, you’ll tell me?” offered Qrow.

With fluttering eyes, James nodded.

“Good,” said Qrow, and then he was sliding down and around James’ cock.

“ _Christ_ ,” was all James managed, his hips snapping up of their own accord. The gasp Qrow let out was a first. He clutched James’ shoulders and shuddered.

“Hang on, would you?” snapped Qrow. “Your dick is fucking _cold_." James got a good look at Qrow’s face and caught the strain in his expression. Sweat beaded his forehead, his eyes were cloudy with lust, but his jaw was clenched and his shoulders strained.

This was _good_ for James, but the cold was positively brutal for Qrow.

“Hang on,” James murmured, closing his eyes. He let his aura pool around him and concentrated it into warmth, slowly seeping it down through his robotic parts. It was a trick he’d picked up before the accident – one he hadn’t used in years.

But Qrow relaxed, so he thought it must have worked.

“Better,” murmured Qrow. He rocked his hips slowly. Shivers of pleasure snaked their way up James’ spine. He bit his lip, hard, to keep himself from thrusting back up to meet Qrow.

But even as he thought it, Qrow was speeding up. The roll and fall of his hips was a perfect rhythm, one that sent sparks up James’ spine and into the base of his cock with every stroke.

James’s grip on Qrow’s hips tightened until he knew it would bruise. He didn’t _care_. Heat raced across his body and lit every vein in him on fire.

Qrow’s breathing was harsh against James’ shoulder. He tilted his head up and caught James’ lip between his teeth on a down stroke. Rolled his hips back up and went in for a proper kiss. His tongue matched his movements and James couldn’t _think_ anymore. Hips and hands and sweet wet heat and the tongue in his mouth and then on his neck.

He gripped Qrow harder, his hips snapping upward to match Qrow’s movements. The heat pooled in his belly, growing tighter and tighter until James was sure he would explode before he was allowed release.

The entire time, Qrow hung on to his shoulders, gripping him tightly. As James neared his peek, Qrow’s forehead dropped to James’ shoulder. His breath hot against James’ neck. He shuddered with every movement, gasped with every other stroke. The sound of skin against skin and metal mixed with both of their noises – Qrow’s breathing and gasping and James’ moaning and hissing – until the room was impossibly loud while still terribly quiet.

James felt the heat grow until it expanded to every nook and cranny of his body and… _there_. Lights exploded behind his eyes, his entire body shuddered its way through orgasm. A sharp cry passed his lips as he yanked on Qrow’s hips for a few final, oversensitive strokes.

As he came down, hips still rolling up to meet Qrow’s, he realized he’d never _touched_ Qrow in this entire endeavour. But, as the thought occurred to him, Qrow cried out James’ name against his shoulder. His orgasm ripped through the man with a shudder and he spilled between the two, coating both metal and flesh on James.

Qrow clung tightly to him and James clung back as Qrow rode out his own orgasm, until Qrow was shivering and panting harshly against James. It took James a moment, but he realized his own breathing was harsh as well.

For a minute, or maybe a few more, James and Qrow sat like that, slowly growing cold and tired as their breathing returned to normal.

Then, with a sense of wonder in his voice, James gave voice to an earlier thought.

“I didn’t even have to _touch_ you,” murmured James. Qrow went rigid against him in a very terrible way. Even as Qrow was pulling away, James was already grabbing his arm and correcting himself. “No, I mean… That was incredible, Qrow. Thank you.”

It was a terribly embarrassing thing to say, but it was all James could think of, and the earnest tone to his voice meant he couldn’t write it off as a simple slip of the tongue.

To his surprise, Qrow’s expression softened. “My pleasure,” he said. He eyed the mess on their torsos and added, “Literally, my pleasure.” A soft chuckle passed his lips, and James found himself chuckling along as well. “And who knows, maybe, next time, you’ll _remember_ to touch me.”

“Next time?” echoed James. Qrow grinned, one eye gleaming, and leaned forward to nip at James’ lower lip.

“Yeah, next time,” said Qrow. And James found himself nodding.

Qrow slowly pulled himself off James, hissing, and stood, stretching.

“Leaving?” asked James, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Qrow snorted. “Nah, you’re stuck with me for the night. Was supposed to crash with the girls, but it’s too late and I hate lying to them anyway.” He padded toward James’ attached bathroom. “Just getting something to clean up with.”

Both as he left the room and returned, James took a moment to appreciate Qrow’s body. The scars that marked it were numerous, a testament to how often Qrow fought – and won – with terribly low aura. But he didn’t wear them as a symbol of shame, as James often did with his own metallic parts. Instead, Qrow wore them with pride, even puffing up a bit when he caught James staring.

“Like what you see?” asked Qrow, teasing. He threw a damp face cloth to James, allowing him to clean up the mess on his stomach.

“Indeed,” said James. “Though I suspected that was obvious.”

Qrow grinned and reached into one of the drawers of James’ wardrobe, tossing James a pair of sweatpants. James caught them easily and wriggled into them while Qrow did the same with another pair.

“Nah,” said Qrow, his voice light but his eyes strained. “Just thought you needed a good fuck is all.”

James frowned. “If I wasn’t attracted to you, I wouldn’t have said yes.”

Qrow started, his cheeks lightly flushed. “Well, uh…”

“Come here,” said James, patting the bed next to him. Qrow sat down next to him, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out next to James’. James couldn’t help but notice the difference – Qrow’s tan, scarred flesh, versus his metal side. But that difference didn’t bother Qrow, so he tried not to let it bother him.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything, Jimmy,” said Qrow. And, for once, the nickname didn’t bother James.

“No, but I get the feeling we’d both like it to,” said James.

Qrow fidgeted. “I don’t do heartbreak,” he said, voice tight. “Or secrets.” Ah. Now there was a story he’d need to get out of Qrow sooner or later.

“Neither do I,” replied James.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “You’d tank your reputation for a couple good fucks?”

James raised an eyebrow. “I’d ‘tank’ my reputation for a man who has put his life on the line for mine on several occasions, who, even now, is trying to dismiss his own importance, and who cares about people more than almost anyone else I’ve ever met,” said James.

Qrow blinked. “Oh.” His voice was tight, his fists clenched in his lap, and he cheeks took on a slight flush. “You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” said James. “Besides, it may finally stop those rumours about myself and Winter.”

Qrow wrinkled his nose. “Seriously? You’ve got close to thirty years on her.”

“And a little less than ten on you,” replied James. “Which isn’t nearly as bad.”

Qrow scooted a little closer to him and hesitantly rested his head on James’ shoulder. “Fair enough,” he said.

James smiled and wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulder, tugging him a little closer.

And if they stayed up most of the night talking – swapping stories and hobbies and terrible jokes – instead of sleeping. Well, who could blame them? It had been a long time since either of them had had anything to look forward to.


End file.
